


【10thDoctor/Kilgrave】That's a surprise

by HeRi_7766



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRi_7766/pseuds/HeRi_7766
Summary: Kilgrave在街上遇到了一個自稱Doctor的人，還說自己是拯救地球的唯一希望，真相到底是？（不要相信時間接JessciaJones第一季結尾，Kilgrave成功逃掉的前提下開始的故事





	【10thDoctor/Kilgrave】That's a surprise

Kilgrave活了這麼久一直都處於上位者的角色，大部分歸功於他的「能力」，令他在成長的時候可以得到本應理所當然的關懷，讓他可以繼續生存。這天他只是如同往常一樣到露天咖啡店看著這些為了工作或其他什麼而努力著的人們，他面前這杯咖啡已經涼掉了，隨口叫了身邊的一個女人把他的咖啡處理掉後便離開了。空虛感從來沒有離開過他，心裡就好像有一個洞一樣，無法被滿足，即使他可以得到一切想要的東西，但在內心深處他明白那些都不是出自自願的關懷，只是因為他們無法抗拒罷了。他路過了一個藍色的警用電話亭但才走沒兩步他就意識到這種年代怎麼可能還有這種不實用的東西，便又回頭看了一眼。隨即一個穿著棕色西裝的男人從裡面走了出來，樣子看起來還與自己有些相似？Kilgrave疑惑的審視著那個男人，但他明顯沒有感覺到，還一個人對著電話亭不知在解釋什麼“怎麼還是地球？老姑娘妳是不想離開了嗎？我看看...2015年，多災多難...但也不是因為外星生物啊？”那人站在原地不斷說著一些奇怪的詞彙，終於在轉身的時候發現了Kilgrave一直停留在自己身上的視線“哦？你好，為什麼你盯著我？我臉上有什麼嗎？”他完全沒有意識到自己的行爲是如此的令人注目而且Kilgrave不喜歡這麽...活躍的人“你到底是誰，為什麼會在這裡出現”他如同往常使用命令的語氣，即使他根本沒有想過要強迫面前的人“當然，我是Doctor。只是一個路人，應該說我根本不應該在這裏，一定是出了什麽問題了 ”沒有人會叫自己Doctor，這個肯定不是真名，可是受他的能力影響的人不可能撒謊。那麽這邊只剩下一個可能性了——那個Doctor是個例外。

Doctor當然沒有注意到Kilgrave豐富的内心活動，他想著既然TARDIS不願意離開地球，那肯定是有原因的，應該說儘管不論原本是不是外星人，到最後還是會出現的。這也許是某個Time Lord的體質問題？Doctor不自覺的嘆氣，現在他又是孤身一人了，不斷重複的情況讓他不想再擁有任何的同伴，可是他更不願意自己一個呆著。周遭的人也開始注意到了位於路中心的電話亭，開始對著樣貌相似的兩人品頭論足，討論這是不是一個無聊電視惡作劇節目。顯然Doctor已經習慣被人們注視的生活，但Kilgrave多少有些不自在“全部人給我閉嘴！現在你們將會離開並忘了這一切”人群散去，Doctor難得的顯得有些驚訝，在他印象中人類不是這麼好說服的物種，至少沒有Ood容易。他回頭看著發出指令的人才發現那人原來一直都盯著自己。

“你是怎麼辦到的？人類不應擁有這種能力，果然你們一直都使我驚訝（impress）”這句話恰好勾起了Kilgrave最不願回想的那段回憶，儘管知道Doctor沒有嘲諷他的意思，但心裡的苦澀還是揮之不去“也許只是他們覺得無聊了”Doctor當然不會相信這種理由，他從風衣口袋裡拿出音速起子檢驗了剛才人群所在位置的數據，在確定結果後卻更加疑惑的看向Kilgrave，像是有著問不完的問題等著被解答。但Doctor沒有等到這個機會就被遠處傳來的一聲巨響奪走了注意力。

人們的尖叫聲此起彼落，紛紛的往商場等室內逃去，原本還有些悠閒的大街一瞬間變得人心惶惶。Doctor毫不猶豫的拉起Kilgrave的手一起往鬧劇的中心跑去，然而他們是逆著人流前進，少不免會有一些碰撞。本來已經因舊事重提而有些怒氣的Kilgrave在第七個人撞到他的肩膀時終於忍不住再一次讓人群遠離他們，本來擁擠的街道瞬間空出了一條道路。他們也可以清楚的看見前面正在發生的事情，又或者你可以用地獄來形容這種情況。一個推著嬰兒車的母親正在嘗試將自己的丈夫掐死；一個小孩子把自己弟弟的玩具一次一次砸到地上，還有一個男生正扯著女朋友的頭髮，大喊著“為什麼你要欺騙我！”之類的話。每一個不應出現在一個已發展城市中廣場的情景都在這裡發生，Kilgrave甩掉了Doctor還牽著自己的手，不自然的插回了口袋裡。現在的廣場充斥著人們對於生活的咒罵聲，也有此起彼落的尖叫聲“不...這到底是什麼造成的？這群人眼裡已經失去了理智，就好像...被純粹的慾望驅使著”Doctor著急的想要阻止他們繼續互相傷害，但他的聲音根本傳不到那些人的耳裡，亦沒有人願意停下來聆聽。看著面前的鬧劇，Kilgrave下意識的想要離開這種地方，可不知為何他又相信那個不知從何而來的Doctor可以解決這一切。此時有一群明顯不屬於地球的生物在不遠處向他們走來“這物種居然如此輕易受到影響，看起來這裡距離成為新的殖民地也不遠了”還忙著把互相攻擊的人分開並用音速起子固定在燈柱上的Doctor在聽到聲音後回頭看了一眼，然後露出比剛才更為疑惑的表情“你們是Ykrath？不可能你們早就隨著發展被淘汰了，我已經好幾百年…不、起碼一千年沒有看到任何一個Ykrath了”

然而那群Ykrath只是放肆的大笑了起來，其中一個像是首領的開口道“那些愚蠢的族人當然逃離不了被宇宙淘汰的命運，可是我們不一樣。我們的祖先早就看出了我族的下場並帶領著最優秀的一群隱居在一個還沒有發展的星球，畢竟這種星球上的居民最容易受慾望所控了”說完還炫耀似的在地上拿起那個已經被破壞的玩具扔到Doctor面前，臉上也露出了滿足的笑容“反正用不了多久這個星球就歸我們了，好好享受最後的時光吧”意識到話語中有不尋常的Doctor馬上反問“等一下，你只是在一個廣場激發人們的慾望，再怎麼說也不可能掌控整個地球”那首領貌似有點驚訝Doctor能在短時間內把線索對上的思維便用一種輕佻的語氣回答“不論在哪個星球，總會有病毒的啊？只要能感染到他們其中一個，不就跟感染到全部一樣嗎？”那群Ykrath轉身啟動了傳送裝置，一道藍色的光圍繞著他們，正當他們的身影要消失之際“我們的祖先都等了快一千年了，要等病毒感染所有居民也不過是幾十年的時間，怎麼會久呢？”

現場的場面並沒有受到控制，正如Ykrath所說的，本來還沒有受感染的人們也開始失去理智，就憑Doctor一個人的力量根本不可能在病毒擴散前把感染者隔離。Kilgrave還沒有從剛才的畫面緩過神來，雖然這裡是會有超級英雄出現的紐約，但遇到外星人這種事情還算是罕見的。不過當他看到人群越來越過分的打鬥時突然反應過來自己居然完全沒有受到影響“那些東西說這是病毒對吧？可我跟你也沒有受到影響，代表我們沒有被感染...”在Kilgrave還分析到一半的時候，有一個看上去大約三十歲的男人正拿著不知從哪裡拆下來的繩子向他們跑過來，想要勒死隨便一個人，Kilgrave的忍耐也到了極限便用整個廣場都能聽到的聲線大喊“全部人停下！還有你，把繩子吃掉！”一雙雙空洞且詭異的眼睛看向他，場面更可怕的安靜。先前被Doctor綁在燈柱上的人更像是暈倒了一樣渾身無力，顯然已經失去意識。但接下來的畫面才是令Kilgrave不寒而栗的原因，因為在廣場裡的人一個接著一個像是骨牌一樣的倒在地上，一瞬間整個廣場就只剩下他與Doctor兩個人還是清醒狀態。Doctor再次拿出音速起子檢查在他們目前倒下的男人，確認了這種所謂的病毒只不過是一種誘發原始慾望的激素，但對於沒有任何抗體的地球人來說，這就如同致命病毒。不是指感染的人都會死，好吧，他們會死。但不是由病毒直接造成的而是被慾望驅使著的人們互相殘殺的後果，所以那隻Ykrath說的話並不是空穴來風，幾乎是必然的結果。當然，在Doctor面前必然的結果也能夠被改變的，只要那不是一個固定的時間點。

“這些人的病毒消失了？不...不是消失而是被中和！哦哦！站在那裡可以控制人的...先生？”“Kilgrave”“那真的不是個好名字...不過！你就是能拯救全地球人類的關鍵”在說的同時Doctor還不斷的在原地來回踱步，就像是找到了新玩具的小孩子一樣，對於接下來要發生的事感到期待。反觀Kilgrave從Doctor開始說話時就有點迷失，沒有任何的前因後果也沒有解釋，只是直接的給了他一個結論“我是關鍵？你不要跟我說這些外星人跟我有血緣關係”“當然不是，你怎麼會這樣想？簡單來說，你身體裡控制人的病毒跟Ykrath放在地球上的有那麼一點相似，所以當一個人同時感染到兩種病毒就會產生互斥。最後兩者被抵消，恢復正常”Doctor當然沒有嘗試解釋在其中複雜的演變機制或者生理結構，他怕過於詳細的資訊只會讓面前這個唯一一個能拯救地球的男人會卻步。正當Kilgrave還在消化剛剛得到的消息，他的手就又被牽上了，沒有給他猶豫的時間，Doctor就拉著他跑回去他們相遇的地方“來！TARDIS上應該有可以把你身體內病毒提取並轉換成解藥的裝置，但如果讓病毒繼續擴散就趕不及了”Kilgrave很想像剛才一樣甩掉Doctor的手，但他發現自己完全掙脫不了，之前能這麼輕易抽離大概只是Doctor根本沒有用上什麼力氣。 

回到了TARDIS面前，Doctor為Kilgrave打開了老姑娘的大門並邀請他進去“怎麼樣？這就是我的TARDIS，她是一臺可以穿越時間與空間的機器”Doctor有點自豪的介紹道，本以為今天已經大開眼界的Kilgrave還是被TARDIS震驚到了“它...裡面比外面大，所以你是個時間旅行者？”不知道是不是經歷一點運動的緣故，Kilgrave突然覺得自己身體有一種不知名的熱度，他扯松了自己的領帶想要變得涼快些。聽到熟悉的台詞，Doctor也露出了一個更為燦爛的微笑，那種讓Kilgrave這輩子都不會有的笑容就在出現在與自己樣貌相似的人上，不禁讓他思考如果自己有一個正常的童年是否也可以這樣子的笑出來呢？應該是意識到Kilgrave不正常的沉默，Doctor先是打開了TARDIS內部的掃描跟分析功能，然後就讓Kilgrave一個人待在控制室，自己就去找用來提取病毒的工具。金屬互相碰撞的聲音迴盪在整個控制室裡，Doctor邊找的時候還順便拿了些人類可以用的止痛藥，因為要抽取一定量的病毒就一定要直接從身體內部提取，自然會帶來不少的痛苦。如果有其他辦法，他也不想用這麼原始的方法，但在TARDIS上不會帶來痛楚的抽取器大多都是無法一次拿到現在所需的量，要找到符合要求的機器時，整個美國大概已經被感染了。在Doctor離開的空隙，Kilgrave也沒想著要探索這個所謂的時間機器，畢竟他的人生已經一團糟了，不僅失去了心愛的女人，還差點被自己的親生母親殺掉。

“我找到了！額...Kilgrave!說真的你不打算換個名字嗎？”此時Doctor從一個角落走了出來，手上拿著一個針管外形的東西和幾瓶藥物。KIlgrave從自己的思緒中回過神來，只看到Doctor對著顯示屏上的數據在喃喃自語，像是在計算著什麼“你只是要我的病毒吧？快點抽完就好，還有對於你的問題，我的答案是不”不知從何而來的煩躁使他只想趕快回家洗個冷水澡，然後好好的睡上一覺，不過Doctor顯然不打算這麼容易讓他走。可現在Doctor原本游刃有餘的表情變成有點為難，甚至是擔憂？他拿著針筒不知所措起來，嘗試用一種比較婉轉的說辭來開口“Well...因為我們需要一定量的病毒來中和感染者，所以按常理來說應該是抽兩管血液就夠了，不過你的情況比較...特殊，所以”“你就不能直接說重點嗎？”“因為你身體內的病毒並不是天生而是多次注射藥物產生的，必須從注射進去的地方提取病毒...我很抱歉，但已經沒有其他更好的辦法了”聽到Doctor的話後，Kilgrave不自覺的摸上自己的後頸，回想起童年時被抽取腦髓的時候，他是多麼的絕望，以致後來連父母都一聲不吭的離開自己，他都沒有搞清楚到底自己是不是有哪裡做得不好。本來Doctor以為Kilgrave會有更激烈的反應，畢竟沒有人想要回憶自己想要掩蓋的過去，但Kilgrave卻很冷靜的接受這一個事實，還主動要求自己快一點，連止痛藥也沒有要求。Doctor使用的當然不是普通的針管，可除了針頭比較細以外，其實跟一般的針管無疑，但至少可以把部分痛楚最小化。他拿了張椅子讓Kilgrave坐在上面，自己就站到了他的背後，用指腹輕撫著那脆弱的皮膚“你確定不需要麻醉或止痛之類的？”“不需要，況且我的能力在我失去意識時不管用，如果因為麻醉而抽取不了病毒，我就要全地球陪我一起死”聽道，Doctor小心翼翼地把針從後頸插進去，嘴邊還說著一些安慰的話，可Kilgrave一句也聽不進去。應該說從針接觸到他的時候，他就開始冒冷汗，手也抓緊了椅子的邊緣，試圖讓自己轉移注意力。但刻在回憶裡的恐懼不是這麼容易忽視的，在他這樣想的時候，他的身體已經不禁顫抖起來。本想著要叫停Doctor的他卻只能從喉嚨中發出幾聲哽咽。他用上了不少的自制力才沒有讓自己在這個第一天見面的Doctor面前大喊出來。

正當Kilgrave以為自己將會暈倒時，Doctor終於說話了“好，這樣就可以了。你沒事吧？需要止痛藥嗎？”此時的他臉色蒼白，幾乎虛脫的狀態，看起來碰一下就會倒下，可他還是緩緩的回答“不用了...你趕快讓我回去休息就好”還帶著喘息的聲音，顯得Kilgrave更為虛弱，這種情況下，不要說是Doctor，就連一個普通的人也不會對他置之不理。但Kilgrave明顯不在意自己的身體狀況，執意的起身向著TARDIS的大門走去。Doctor走沒兩步就抓住了他的手，拉著他不讓他離開。但Doctor只是用了一點力氣把他們間的距離拉近，Kilgrave差點整個人倒在他的身上“放開我！你拿到你想要的就讓我離開，去做你的英雄！”雖然這本來是帶有威脅作用的一句話，但從現在的Kilgrave口中說出來卻顯得過於無力而Doctor也按照他的意願分開他的手“我只是...嘿！你還是在這裡休息一下再走吧”Kilgrave已經因為體力不支而倒在了地上，但依然倔強的不願意接受Doctor的邀請，只想著要往門口移動。儘管這句話是如此的微弱，可聽力好的Doctor還是捕捉到了“去做那種我永遠無法成為的人...”真的想不出任何辦法的Doctor只能把手指放到他的太陽穴上，用最快捷的方式使他睡去，在Kilgrave完全睡著前聽到的最後一句話是來自Doctor的道歉。


End file.
